brisa de una torpe confesion
by IzayaLoveless
Summary: Shizuo intenta confesar sus sentimientos a Izaya pero de una manera muy particular, estilo Shizuo... (Shizaya) /oneshot/


**Ummm yahoo~~! este es el primer fic que publico aqui x0x y aaawww~~! espero que les guste! (estoy muy nerviosa ?)**

**Pareja: Shizuo x Izaya**

**Anime: Durara! (autor Ryohgo Narita la mente maestra)**

* * *

-(_muy bien… trata de relajarte y trata de escuchar los sonidos a tu alrededor… un carro, parece que estoy en un carro en movimiento puedo escuchar el leve sonido de las llantas también escucho el sonido de algún programa radial, si tengo suerte dirán la hora o quizá el lugar en donde estamos…respira… y trata de tranquilizarte… ¡maldición! No puedo ni hablar ni moverme es molesto!... bueno ahora tratemos de recordar y pensemos en ¿Cómo llegue aquí?!)-_

[ - es un dia aburrido como otro cualquiera aquí en Shinjuku no tengo citas y Namie esta de vacaciones aaaawww! Las calles lucen totalmente vacias! Oh mis queridos humanos donde están?!- saca uno de sus tantos celulares y comienza a juguetear, el sonido de la llegada de un mensaje lo saca de su distracción – uumm remitente desconocido…woooa! Enserio piensa pagarme tal cantidad de dinero? Jajajaja! Es interesante… dentro de 20 minutos y el lugar no queda muy lejos de aquí, bienvenida diversion~- Salio de su departamento hacia el lugar del encuentro, con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro y leves saltitos de alegría caminaba por shinjuku tarareando alguna extraña canción creada por el mismo.

Llego al lugar del encuentro; un callejón ubicado a las espaldas de un lujoso hotel; se recostó en una de las paredes y saco su celular tratando de distraerse por que había llegado unos minutos antes de la hora indicada, ya pasando varios minutos de espera el pelinegro bufo molesto caminando de un lado a otro deteniéndose frente a la pared que minutos antes le sirvió de apoyo.

-perfecto! Hacerme esperar a mi?! Cuando aparezca le hare duplicar la cantidad de dinero… esto es desesperante!-

Quiza si su ira o aburrimiento no fuera tal hubiera escuchado los silenciosos pasos que se acercaban, quizá si su concentración no estaría enfocada en su celular la presencia de un hombre tras de él hubiera despertado su instinto defensivo.

-ya espere mucho me lar!- un fuerte brazo rodeo su cuerpo evitando su huida y un pañuelo se acerco rápidamente a su rostro- mmmjj!_(una camisa! Es un hombre! Maldita sea… me siento... cansado… mi cuerpo… se debilita… yo…)_- su cuerpo dejo de forcejear quedándose inmóvil y sumergiéndose en un profundo sueño]

-_( me doparon! Maldita sea! Sea quien sea yo lo voy a mat)-_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un anuncio de la radio que le llamo la atención.

-Hoy es un dia especial! Hoy 4 de mayo nació un grandioso, exitoso y muy guapo seiyuu Hablamos del gran Daisuke Ono quien prestó su voz a muy conocidos personajes, según nuestros informes su gran "amigo" kamiya le preparará una fiesta sorpresa! Quedan todos invitados! Nosotros le deseamos muchas felicidades y éxitos en su carrera! Ono muchas gracias por todo y eres el mejor! Ahora continuando con nuestra programación los dejamos con esta canción…-

-_(Daisuke Ono nee… bueno ese anuncio hizo que me tranquilice un poco… ahora solo tengo que esperar a que este maldito auto se detenga y planificar algún plan para asesinar a mi captor…)_

Mar naranja, cielo naranja con degradaciones rosas , arena fina como petalos adornado de pequeños animalitos naranjas que caminan de un lado a otro, viento como susurros melodiosos de sirenas; era el paisaje perfecto para esta ocacion; dirigió sus pasos hacia un auto estacionado unos kilómetros distantes de él, soltó un pesado suspiro se dirigió hacia la maletera y la abrió encontrando a una persona atada, amordazada y privada de ver.

- Maldición…- con furia quitó la mordaza y la tiro al suelo pero antes de hacer alguna otra acción la lengua viperina del otro hombre comenzó a hacer presencia.

- ¿Quién eres?! Y por que me traes aquí?! Ja! No pensé que fueras tan estúpido ¡eres tan inteligente que se ocurre secuestrarme a mi?! Al gran Orihara Izaya! Cuando me libere de estas malditas ataduras te matare y-

-callate pulga-

-… Shi shi shizu-chan?- su rostro reflejo su sorpresa _(bueno Shizu-chan es un bruto pero no pensé que era tanto!)_ pero luego se torno en una mueca de burla- vaya y que vas a hacer conmigo?! ¡ah! Mi querido shizu-chan~ podrías tenerme consideración y sacarme esta venda? Estoy arto de estar en la oscuridad~-

-…-

No lo había traido por voluntad propia, lo había secuestrado y entendía su molestia pero (…) agarro uno de los brazos del hombre menor aventándolo al suelo ganándose un quejido de dolor del otro, cerro la maletera del auto y procedió a caminar jalando la capucha de la chaqueta del pelinegro arrastrándolo por la arena.

-Shiiiiiizzuuu~! Suéltame! Bruto! Eres un bruto!-

-silencio!-

-suel!-la danza del mar llenaba sus sentidos, dejo de forcejear y de reclamar.

-voy a desatarte pero no te quitaras la venda o te romperé el cuello-

-…-

El rubio comenzó a romper las cuerdas, el pelinegro frotaba sus adoloridas muñecas mientras hacía leves muecas de dolor y molestia.

-por que me trajiste aquí-

-es una sorpresa-

-hah?! Vas a ejecutarme?!-

-cállate-

En silencio dirigió sus pasos hacia su auto al llegar abrió la puerta y saco un objeto, cerro la puerta y volvió a dirigir sus pasos hacia el cuervo al llegar hacia él lo levanto bruscamente de un brazo y le quito la venda de los ojos, Izaya iba a reclamarle pero su voz se apago al ver el paisaje frente a el …. Era hermoso…

-ummm Izaya quiero decirte algo-

-mm?-

-mmm… tsk! Mierda-

-que quieres decirme Shizu-chan?-

-yo… -rasco su cabeza por el nerviosismo que se apoderaba de su cuerpo- quiero decirte algo-

- que sera~-

-yo… joder!-

-vas a matarme? Me diras que guarde esta imagen en mi corazón por que será el último recuerdo que tendré de la vida? ~-

- no! Joder! Cierra la puta boca y déjame pensar!-

-hah?! Disculpa?! Tu me trajiste aquí! Como quieres que este tranquilo!... además- comenta en forma burlona-¿ tú piensas?-

-callate!- con rabia empuja el cuerpo del pelinegro- me desesperas!-

-estupido bruto!- intenta buscar su cuchillo sin tener éxito- maldita sea! Porque me trajiste aquí?! – se incorpora y comienza a retirarse- estúpido-

- espera!-

-no me molestes!-

-quiero decirte algo!-

-que!- detiene su andar y lo enfrenta

-yo…-

-habla de una maldita vez!-

-deja de gritarme! No puedo decirte que te quiero si sigues gritándome asi joder!-

-eh?-

-mierda!-

-…-

-tsk! Yo te amo pulgas se que esto es repentino pero este sentimiento llamado amor comenzó a nacer en mi poco a poco cada dia eras lo mas hermoso que podían ver mis ojos, tu imagen tu voz reinaban en mi mente, yo no quería lastimarte pero aveces eres tan molesto que no puedo contolarme y termino lastimándote pero si aceptas mis sentimientos te prometo que ya no lo volveré a hacer se que es difícil de creer pero no quiero lastimar a la persona que mas quiero y que siempre a pesar de todo siempre está a mi lado aunque sea para sacarme de quicio, … yo te traje aquí para crear un ambiente adecuado, claro entiendo que secuestrarte no fue una buena idea pero.. no ibas a venir por voluntad propia pero.. mierda! Nada salió como lo planee-

-Shizu-chan…-

-quiza tengas razón, soy un bruto-

-….pero eres "mi" bruto Shizu-chan-

Shizuo sonríe tímidamente y de la mano lleva a Izaya a la orilla del mar, levanta el objeto que antes había tirado por la rabia y se lo entrega al pelinegro.

-Shizu-chan…-

-es para ti… ummm no son tan hermosas como tu pero…-

-gracias Shizu-chan! Jaja claro! Yo soy mas hermoso que unas flores!... yo también te amo~-

El pelinegro rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del rubio atrayéndolo hacia él y fundiéndose en un apasionado beso, el ronroneo del mar los acompañaba como una suave orquesta, el rubio atraía mas al pelinegro y el beso se hacía cada vez mas desesperante pero el rubio se alejo abruptamente del otro.

-mierda! Hijo de puta!-

-Shizuo?-

-umm lo siento.. me pico un cangrejo…-

-…-

El cuervo comenzó a reírse descontroladamente lanzando al suelo el ramo de flores que el rubio le regalo, Shizuo levanto el ramo y se lo tiro en el rostro.

-callate!-

-jajajaja! Eres tan impredecible shizu-chan! Jajaja!-

-I…Za….Ya…-

-wuujajajajajaja! Ugh! Ah!-

Shizuo con un solo brazo cargo al cuervo sobre sus hombros y con un rugido lo lanzo al mar.

-jajajja! Bruto Shizu-chan! Jajaja!-

-tsk!- el rubio se adentro al mar abrazando posesivamente al pelinegro- esto no tenia que pasar, lo siento no puedo controlar mi ira-

-jajaja Shizu-chan eres divertido~-

-tsk! Uumm.. pulgas..-

-sip?-

-Feliz cumpleaños-

-que?-

-hoy es tu cumpleaños felicidades-

-oh! Es cierto! Lo había olvidado!-

-tch! Tonto-

-hah?! Y mi regalo Shizu-chan? No creo que ese ramo sea mi regalo o si?~-

-tu regalo te lo daré en la noche asi que espera-

-jajajajajaja! Okay~ esperare con ansias...te quiero~-

-yo también te quiero Izaya-

* * *

**y bueno este es el fin (sufri mucho para poder publicarlo! soy un desastre...) feliz cumpleaños Izaya!~~ aaaww mi querido troll~~ (ah! tambien feliz happy happy birthday a daisuke ono! *-* espero que hiroshi le haya hecho un baile de tubo en la noche (?) ) sugerencias?! criticas?! todo es bienvenido~~! **


End file.
